Deceit
by Brandi Anderson
Summary: When Brandi Anderson is caught up in the famous Clown Prince's little games, she thinks she's inconsequential enough to him to not be in danger. And oh, is she oh so wrong. Some things are meant to happen for a reason, others, not so much. This is Brandi's story during the Dark times in Dark Knight set Gotham. Joker x OC. Language, sex, violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ok, so as you can tell, I decided to start a brand new Joker story. For some reason, his character just fascinates me. He seems so charismatic. I don't know, but I know everyone will say, oh great, it's a Mary Sue. The reason I didn't use some other original name, was because I honestly couldn't think of one. And I'm sure every girl would like to be in this situation at one point in their lives right? So I decided to just use my name. Why the hell not? It is my story after all, I think I have the right. Well, I hope this isn't too criticized because of how short the chapter is yet. I will for sure upload the first three chapters that I have written today, simply because they are all so short, and it gives a good start on the story, since the chapters aren't long yet. I will however, have **Chapter Four **up probably by tomorrow, if not, then the next day. I really hope you all enjoy my story. And it's not a Mary Sue! Haha, read, review, leave constructive criticism, have fun! :)

* * *

**Chapter One.**

Brandi Anderson sat, staring out the window of her apartment bedroom. She gazed down at the mayhem below her, caused all by the Joker himself.

With his warning, "Anyone that does not want to play the game, get out before I start."

That was a little over three hours ago, and a city this huge was going to take a long while to evacuate. Brandi had thought about joining the masses, but then had thought better of it.

There wasn't much she could do. It was so _damn _crowded, and everyone wanted _out_. She just decided that she was so inconsequential to the Joker and whoever he worked with, that staying in her tiny studio apartment was probably not going to bother him too much.

From below, she heard a huge bang, and jumped up, staring down at the mess that had unfolded at her building's posterior end. There was a car that had exploded, and then caught fire when it had hit the gas tank, and even from where she was, sixteen stories above the chaos, she could hear the screams of all the men, women and children below.

Her eyes grew wider as she saw something that caught her attention. In the crowd, it looked as if there was the arsonist who had done the job. She wouldn't have been struck by him, if it weren't for his appearance. He was wearing something. Something the entire city was told to stay away from and call the police if seen.

Red, white, and black makeup.

Only sixteen floors below her feet, was the Joker. And he was staring at the apartment building she was in with interest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **As promised, here is the second chapter in the first day the story has been uploaded. Please enjoy reading! Please leave feedback! :)

* * *

Chapter Two.

Brandi was certainly startled to see the madman, especially so close to her home. She couldn't believe how many people, and _police men _there were down there, that hadn't even noticed his presence. Yet, she, from sixteen stories up noticed him. She rolled her eyes at the cities judgement.

One thing that slightly worried her was the fact that he had stared straight up at her building, and she could swear that he was looking at it with mild interest, like it might be something nice to blow up later...She couldn't be certain, of course, though.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door, and she jumped once again, startled that there would be anyone that would be left in here with her. She passed her bed on the way, and looked down at her tiny Boston Terrier Cleo. Cleo was almost eleven, and still just as wiry as she had been when she was a puppy, but she sensed there was something wrong. Dogs always knew.

Brandi rushed to the door, followed by Cleo, who had jumped off the bed to follow her mistress. She peeked out the peephole, and saw her landlord, Harold Johnson. He looked completely harried and nervous, shifting his gaze from left to right.

She wondered what in the hell he was doing there, especially since she had always taken him for a cowardly type that would run at first chance.

Brandi slightly opened the door just a crack so Cleo wouldn't get out, and said, "Yeah, Harold? Are you ok?"

"Brandi, you need to get out with your dog, _right now_. The Joker has his eyes on our building, for god only _knows _why considering there's a million other in the city, but he wants ours for some reason. You need to get out _now_, honey." Harold explained to her so quickly, she almost didn't catch what he was saying. But he had said enough, and before she could even respond, he was gone.

Brandi scooped her baby up from the floor, and she could tell Cleo was having some issues. She was shaking, as if she knew what was going to happen. Brandi ran through her apartment, grabbing a bag, and putting her most necessary things into it. She grabbed Cleo's toys for wherever she stayed, she grabbed her cellphone, a few clothes, food for Cleo, and anything else she deemed necessary. She also grabbed her leash. When she was done, Brandi scooped Cleo back into her arms, and dashed to her island in her kitchen, grabbing her car keys.

She ran out of the door, not even looking back. All she was focused on was getting her and her dog out of the building. She was running down the stairs as fast as she could, clutching her dog tightly to her, who was snorting and shaking, and trying to keep her balance by holding the bag with the other hand. If need be, she would drop the bag and just run with her dog.

Brandi and Cleo finally made it to the parking garage, and she was looking around, left and right, for her landlord Harold, whom she had no idea went. She finally reached her car and put her Boston Terrier in it, and she got in herself. Cleo started growling, and yapping ferociously at the back seat of Brandi's car, yet she didn't dare get in the back.

Brandi knew something was back there, and she had the worst hunch in the world as to who it was.

* * *

**A/N: **Ohhh, wonder who that could _possibly_ be? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **My favorite chapter so far, for probably obvious reasons ;). Well, I really hope everyone has enjoyed these first three chapters, and like I promised, **Chapter Four **will most likely be out tomorrow, if not the next day. And that chapter will for sure be much, much longer. :). Enjoy reading! Review, leave whatever you'd like! Oh, and my other story Sam Story: Unnatural will be updated shortly also, so if you happen to be reading any of those Twilight ones, then there you go. Have a great summer! :)

* * *

Chapter Three.

"_Hello_." The familiar voice she had hear all over the news raked across her skin, causing her to shiver.

She looked over at Cleo who was staring into the backseat, her hackles up, and her teeth bared. She grabbed Cleo from the passenger seat, and her movement caused the Joker to wrap his arms around the driver's seat. She felt the knife he had in his hands pressed against her throat.

"Ya' see...I don't really _take _kindly, to people who bring _pets _along, so the pooch has gotta go." He whispered into her ear threateningly.

"No." Brandi whispered back, feeling her baby, her Cleo in her lap, still growling and shaking at the Joker.

"No? _No_? Well, uh, dollface if you want to keep that _thing_, you'd probably do. As. I. Say." The Joker retorted in his famously clowny voice.

"_No_." Was all Brandi could muster. She couldn't believe she was having an argument about keeping her dog with her, when it could potentially end her life. Her very _short _life, at that.

"Brandi...don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be." The Joker's voice was gentler, and she wondered for a moment, how the hell he knew her name. She was surprised with herself, that she could really make that coherent of a thought at the moment.

"H-How do you know my name? How do you know _me_?" Brandi asked him timidly. The switchblade was still stuck at her throat, and Cleo was still in her hands, shaking albeit, but unharmed, and that was the way she wanted it. He loosened his grip around her neck with the switchblade, and sighed audibly.

"I _know _you, because I've been _following _you for a very. Long. Tim_e_." He replied, a little less gentle this time, but not as bad as he'd first been.

"Oh...ok," Brandi trailed off, not sure what to say or do. She never would have guessed that her response to the Joker following her 'for a very long time' would be 'ok'. "But...I can't just let my dog go, or get rid of her...I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen."

"Ugh, fin_e_. _Always _have to do it the woman's way." The Joker replied, acting like he had given in to a small demand, when in actuality it was a dog's life. She also had no idea why he had said, "_Always _have to do it the woman's way." He didn't know her, but he had apparently been following her for a very long time. She wondered just how much he knew about her. Brandi was very unnerved at the thought.

"Um, okay, I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean...But thank you, for letting me keep my dog and all." She looked at him then, in her rearview mirror, and he flashed a dazzingly smile then. Brandi actually was pretty grateful to the Joker for that one small common courteousy.

"Now, uh, honey, you're gonna have to get outta here, uh, like now. I'll take the knife off, but if I don't like what you're doing, or if you don't like my directions, and head somewhere else...It _won't _be pretty." Joker said warmly, like he was actually wishing that would happen.

Brandi wanted some answers as to why the hell he had been following her for so long. She supposed now the reason Harold had looked so nervous was because the Joker had told him to find her and tell her to leave so he could get to her and kidnap her, and do whatever he pleased with her...that was something she could live without. The Joker's hands all over her body _was not _something she wanted to happen anytime in the near future. The thought absolutely disgusted her.

But she listened to him, and drove out of Gotham city limits, driving for what seemed like hours to her and her tiny bulldog. She wanted to ask Joker when they might be stopping, but she didn't think that would be such a good idea. Finally, he tapped on her shoulder, pointing to a warehouse that looked a little worse for ware.

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, great for Brandi, right? And her poor dog. :(. Warning here, in the next few Chapters there may be some deaths that readers may not be able to handle, which is completely fine. I'm just warning you, and most people probably know what I'm referring to. :(.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Well, so far this story hasn't gotten much in the way of, well, really anything. That never discourages me though, because I really just over all enjoy writing. :). And as I had promised, **Chapter Four **is here, and much sooner than I had thought it would be. So enjoy, read, review, whatever. 3

* * *

The warehouse looked, at best, maybe fifty-years-old. It had dilapidated sides, where it was partially crumbling. She wondered how the hell anyone could inhabit such a shitty place. But then she remembered who she was with.

"Alright, uh, _princess_, if you'll just follow me..." The Joker said, grabbing her hair through the driver's side door, as he had already gotten out of the backseat. She whimpered from the pain he was causing her, but stopped immediately when he let her go roughly.

"Oh, come on, a little hair pulling won't hurt you. You'll be used to i_t_, around here soon _enough_." He winked at her, a knowing a smile crossing her face. She shivered, absolutely one hundred percent disgusted. He had to be kidding. He had only kidnapped her for use as a sex toy? Fucking great. And never mind the fact that he had been following her for only God knew how long. She was going to have to get some answers if she wanted a peace of mind ever. She decided, however, to reply to this statement.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" She griped, whipping around to face him, the door of her car still open.

He grabbed the back of her hair that had fallen back into its place on her back once again, and gripped it tightly in his leather clad fist. She could feel the tension in his grip, so she decided not to move for fear of pulling some of her hair out. He had stepped closer to her in that instant, also. So close that their noses were almost touching. Brandi could smell the gas and deathly scent just rolling off of him. She wanted to take a step back, but there was no where she could possibly go. She could hear her dog behind her in the car, though, so she hadn't jumped out yet.

"Wha_t _I'm talking about, doll_face_, is something you're probably going to be used to around here, soon enough. Like. I. Said. _Now_, if you don't want that pretty little ass of yours smacked hard enough to run into next week, I _suggest _you grab the pooch, and head inside." He threatened, a deep growl rumbling through his chest. This voice he had used was not nearly as clowny as his previous ones. She had no idea what the Joker's fascination with her was, because she saw herself as plain, and frankly, pretty unappealing to any man. Apparently, ya know, catching the fancy of the biggest criminal in Gotham City history was something to be happy about to the Joker. She freed herself from her thoughts, so as to not make the Joker wait any longer, and have God knows what happen to her. Brandi grabbed Cleo out of the car, and started reaching for her bag, which was on the passenger side floor, but the Joker, however, was not having that.

"No, no, _no_. Brandi, I'll grab that for you, just be a good girl and head on in. I'm, uh, _just sure _you'll love whose waiting for you." He winked at her, flashing a very proud smile in her direction. For some reason, she really fucking hated that smile. It was just the knowing way he looked at her, like he had a _great _surprise in store, and it was probably going to turn out fatal for her. That made her shiver again, even though it really wasn't a threat on her life, itself.

"Now, _I like that_. I saw you kind of get the shakes, when I. Said. Your. Name. Hmm, this may be better than I had originally though_t_." The Joker hummed to himself, staring Brandi up and down. Before he could say anything further however, she had made her way around her car, somehow ducking by him with Cleo tucked under her right arm.

She walked, well, sort of ran to the door leading into the warehouse. When she got to the doorknob, Cleo still tucked under her arm, she was afraid as to what she'd find. She gulped, and closed her hand over the knob, finally twisting it.

When she stepped inside, the warehouse was surprising well-lit. That wasn't the first thing she noticed however, because sitting in front of her, strapped to a wooden chair, was the Assistant DA, Rachel Dawes.

Brandi's mouth dropped open immediately, eliciting a scream from somewhere deep inside her lungs. Rachel was unconscious when Brandi had first walked in, but now, her head snapped up, at the ear-shattering shriek.

Cleo, once tucked into Brandi's arm, jumped from her, and ran over to Rachel. Rachel looked down at the tiny dog, and watched as it jumped onto her lap. She just looked at it, and then looked up again, at Brandi, questions just pouring from her face.

"Where am I?" Rachel asked her, her voice rasping from having been knocked unconscious for so long. Well, Brandi couldn't have been sure she was knocked unconscious, but with the Joker around, that was most likely.

It took Brandi a moment to find her voice again, and when she did, she focused directly on Rachel's face. The Joker hadn't come back in yet, so she supposed it was safe to talk to Rachel.

"I don't know...I was just made to drive here...by him...and now...I really have no idea what's going on." Brandi murmured, her voice lost in the huge warehouse.

"Do you know how long I've been out? Did he say anything like that?" Rachel asked me, her voice rising a little, not out of anger, but of fear. I noticed she was wriggling around in her seat, moving Cleo with her. She was obviously trying to free herself from the zip-ties that bound her. Cleo had jumped down again, and had run to Brandi. Brandi picked her up once again, before she replied to Rachel.

"Rachel, I wouldn't do that. I don't know where he's at...he was just outside with me, but he could be back any moment. I don't want him hurting you. And I really don't know, honey. I don't, I'm so sorry." Brandi replied, feeling herself walk closer to Rachel. She wanted to help her, but knew there was no way, without getting herself and Rachel killed.

Suddenly, there was a bang from the other side of the warehouse, the side Brandi hadn't entered on, and there was another loud bang, a gunshot, as a man that was incredibly grimy, shot Rachel Dawes right in front of Brandi's eyes. She couldn't even believe it. Her throat started working up to a huge scream, when the gunman turned towards her, obviously noticing her for the first time. He aimed his pistol right at her dog, and she was about to throw Cleo down and run, when there was another bang from behind her. It wasn't a gun, however.

"Well, I see you fucked up _my _plans already, Murphy. This calls for a little, let-go party. You fuck up _once, _and you're. Done." The Joker's rasping voice was heard from behind her, and she turned around just in time to see him pass her, not even paying her any attention. He was focused on the man he had called Murphy. She noticed then the switchblade he had held to her throat earlier, in his hand, preparing to strike it at the idiotic waste of a human being.

When Joker got to Murphy, Murphy let out a strangled cry, knowing his life was about to end. Joker caressed Murphy's face, as if he was about to kiss him, but Brandi was pretty sure what he was going to do. Before she knew it, the man had crumpled to the floor, blood just flowing freely from his facial wounds now, that the Joker had just created.

Brandi stared, wide-eyed at the Joker. She really wasn't sure what to do. She knew he had just saved her life, but she wasn't prepared to thank him, necessarily.

He stalked towards her then, tilting his head just slightly down, so he could look at her in the eyes. He was so close then, walking right up to her. Brandi started backing away from him, wondering why he was coming so close to her all of a sudden. Cleo had fallen out of her arms, and scurried out of the way, waiting for her mistress so she could get the hell out of there. The Joker, however, kept walking towards her, the switchblade he had just killed the man with, glinting with fresh blood.

Brandi's back finally met the wall of the warehouse, and she had no choice but to stop walking backwards. The Joker wouldn't stop sauntering towards her, however, and when he was an inch away from her face, he bowed his head down just a small amount more. Her hands were clutching the sides of the warehouse, trying to feel a doorknob of some sort, but to no avail. Joker grabbed her hands with both of his, after shoving his switchblade back into one of his many coat pockets.

"_Well_, aren't you going to say _thank you _for saving your life? Hm?" He growled. He was so intimidating that Brandi could only look up into his face, and nod. She wanted to say something, but she was so afraid at that point, that there were no words that could be used.

"Did you like meeting Ms. _Famous _Rachel Dawes? I. Bet. You. Did." He murmured, looking her straight in the eye. He leaned down even further, to where his lip touched hers. She could feel the scar that was gashed along his bottom lip, and she trembled slightly.

"Joker...I...why did h-he shoot her?" Brandi asked him timidly. His face was so close to hers, she really had nowhere to look but at him, so she stayed focused on his eyes the entire time. His _brown _eyes.

"He shot her...because he was an _idiot_. And an idiot doesn't stay here too long. Of course, I had given him his little...job _description_, and that wasn't. It. _But _he took it upon himself to kill Ms. Dawes there. Tragic, _isn't _it? I wasn't going to kill her, I was just going to play. And then, when he pointed his _fancy _little gun at you and the pooch, well, I think I stepped in at about the. Right. Time. Hm, I think I did..." The last part was just a breath the Joker uttered her way, and she shivered again. This shiver wasn't out of disgust however, something more that Brandi didn't care too much to divulge herself in.

"I-I, thank you. Thank you." Brandi breathed, and the Joker could feel her breath fan across his face, making parts below the belt come alive. He looked straight into her hazel green eyes, wondering how long she was going to last. She was so beautiful, but he knew his guys would be after her like flies on rotting meat. He'd have to set the limits on this one. She was his. He already knew that from the way her hands were trembling underneath his grip.

"Next time, though, you might not be so lucky, so watch yourself, and the pooch. We're leaving, so let's get. And we'll leave Ms. Dawes here for Bats to find her. Poor thing." He had let go of Brandi then, for which she was a little disappointed, yet grateful. Cleo slinked past the Joker as he walked by her, and he looked down at the tiny dog.

"What kind of mutt is this?" He questioned Brandi, turning towards her once more. Brandi had still not walked away from the wall, but she felt Cleo's paws on her legs as she wanted to be picked up.

"Um, she's a Boston Terrier." Brandi answered him, bending down then, after she had gotten herself together after the intense encounter with the Joker, picking Cleo up, and holding her in her arms.

"I think I need one of those things, their _pretty _cute. But a boy, of course. Hm...well, let's head out. And _this _time, _I'm _driving." The Joker smiled at her mischievously. She half-smiled in return, but followed the Joker, nonetheless._  
_

As she strapped herself into the passenger seat of her car, she couldn't help but feel bad for Rachel Dawes, she felt extremely sad for the woman. And then to almost come close to death herself! It caused her to shiver, folding her arms around herself, after she had placed Cleo in her back seat.

"Don't worry, _honey_. I think where we're going now, is a bit. More. Like. Home." The Joker laughed at himself then, and put the car into first gear, and floored it.

There was no telling what was going to happen now, Brandi thought to herself. Well, at least Batman would find Rachel soon enough, and that would be pinned on the Joker soon there-after. Though, she could willingly testify, it hadn't been him that killed Rachel.

She just wanted to know how long she was going to be with the Joker. Just the mere thought made her quiver. There was, of course, nothing she could do.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. I seriously wrote for a good hour and a half on this. I mean, I was going to take it a little longer than that, but I didn't thinking this chapter was getting kind of long already. But wow, a lot has happened, and only more can from here, right? Well, enjoy! :)


End file.
